


getaway car

by blondeeblackwidow



Series: reputation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War happens, Emotional Conflict, F/M, Song fic, Steve is her Fiance, Tony's her dad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: "Should've known I'd be the first to leave."-Or When Steve is engaged to Tony's daughter, and civil war happens.-this will be series where there's one shots (Connected or not, some AUs, some not) based off every song on reputation.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes, this is an idea I had while driving.  
> Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it, tell me what to work on. this will be series where there's one shots (Connected or not, some AUs, some not) based off every song on reputation.  
> Thanks for clicking!!

_ We were Jetset Bonnie & Clyde, Until I switched to the other side _

__   She wanted to stay by his side, but what was she supposed to do? With him refusing to sign the accords, any actions he made as a former Avenger made him a war criminal. She was being forced to pick a side, her father or the man she loved. 

_ The ties were black, the lies were white _

__  It’s hard to believe their lives changed so fast. He knew of her since he came out of the ice, and in his humble opinion, she was much more like Howard then Tony would ever have liked to admit. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to her. She was somewhere in between old and new. 

   Now they were engaged, and the galas and parties are thrown by people who wanted to be closer to the company she would hopefully lead one day. Black ties and red bottoms and dozens of people speaking as if they were old friends. Steve hated it all, the white lies and subtle nasty remarks but he went for her. He did everything for her.

X marks the spot, where we fell apart

_ He poisoned the well, I was lyin' to myself _

   Nothing good ever came from Secretary Ross stopping by the compound. The Accords. She knew about them before anyone else. It was her job after all. Stark Industries Liaison to the United Nations, but somehow she ended up defending the Avengers every session. Lagos was the last straw, and even she, with Stark in her veins and Rogers on her left finger, could no longer defend them. 

   Her father backed the accords, so she hoped and prayed that her future husband would too. An X on the final page of the accords, one for each Avenger to sign. She followed Ross and her father into the large room, she chose to lean against the railing, not bothering to take a seat. The look on Steve’s face when the accords placed on the table was enough.

   It all felt like a flash, bickering, the yelling, the fighting, and her love walking out into the stairwell. His first real love passing in her sleep. 

   “I’m Sorry to hear Captain Rogers will not be joining us.” The thick accent behind her mentioned, upon turning around, she saw the Wakandan king. A quick customary bow of her head and curtsey. 

   “I am too.” She smiled sadly, then the bombs went off. She escaped miraculously, and the first call was from her father, the next was Natasha handing over her phone. 

   “Please don’t do this.” She begged

   “I have to. I love you, Mason.” 

   “I love you too, Steve” The line went dead.    

_ honey, it's a sideshow _

_ And a circus ain't a love story _

_ And now we’re both sorry (we're both sorry) _

__  “Dad was always a pain in the ass, but somehow he and mom made it work.”

The door flew open. A woman with a pissed off expression, yet a sadness in her eyes walked in. 

The only thing Steve could notice at first was, as always, she never had a hair out of place. He could tell that her eyes were puffier than normal but she looked like she just stepped off a business casual runway. 

   “Doll I-” He started to apologize.

   “Don’t you dare ‘doll’ me, Steven.” The Mason Stark he always knew, the one who had taken after his old friend, looked and sounded just like her father when she was angry.

   “Mace-” Tony started behind her. 

   “Out, dad” He didn’t try to fight back and headed towards the door. Steve’s eyes softened, and he flinched when she slammed magazines, newspapers, and tabloids on the table. 

   “It’s a media circus out there. You didn’t just break international law. You didn’t just piss off my dad. You humiliated me.” She didn’t scream, why wasn’t she screaming, he was thinking. He looked down towards her papers and noticed her hand. 

   “You’re not wearing your ring.” He whispered.

   “I took it off, I would give it back to you, but they would have to collect it considering you’re a war criminal now.” Ouch

   “Look, Mason, I never meant for you to get hurt in any of this.” He said, trying to be quiet enough for the cameras to not pick it up. He took her hands and his, and she let him.

   “Well, I did.” Tears welling up, she tried to blink them away, he pulled her into a hug, the same hugs he gave her when Tony had her worried sick, when just a short while ago, she held him in the stairwell after Peggy passed. 

   “I’m so sorry.” He placed a kiss on her head, hearing a muffled cry into his chest.

   “So am I” She pulled away and placed the velvet box on the table. She took a deep, shaky breath. 

   “If you would like to keep it, string it on your dog tag necklace. Anything not on your person will be confiscated.” She headed toward the door. 

   “I love you.” He called. She turned. Looking him in the eyes.

   “I love you too Steve, there’s still time to make this right.” And with that, she left.

_ It's no surprise I turned you in _

_ 'Cause us traitors never win _

  
  


 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two.

_He poisoned the well_

_Every Man for himself_

Mason stood in the center of the room, next to her father, watching the best friend of her former beloved begin his psych eval. She took one look behind her and saw Sam and Steve watching the same screens. She turned back around, doubt beginning to grow. Who’s side is she on? She loved Steve and knew that he wouldn’t give all this up for just anything.

Then the power went out. Darkness filled the room and Agent Ross began radioing for

eyes on Barnes. The first thing she felt was Tony’s arm on her wrist.

 “Get somewhere safe, I’ll come to find you later.” He shouted over the ensuing chaos. She ran towards the stairs, and noticed the expression on Steve’s face, and she opened the door.

   “SubLevel 5, east wing.” Steve nodded.

   “Mace.” He called after her, as she began to leave. When he passed her on the way to the stairwell, he handed her the little velvet box.

   “Don’t give up just yet.” And with that, he was gone again.

_I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed_

_It hit you like a shotgun shot to the heart_

   “I don’t suppose you know where they are right now.” Secretary Ross stated plainly, striding into the room.

   “We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it.” Her stomach was in knots, spinning her ring around her finger.

“You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this.” Now she felt like throwing up.

“What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers?” Mason perked up, her facade of being perfectly alright with the day’s events fading fast.

“If we're provoked. Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math.”

“Excuse me Mr. Secretary, but Rogers did exactly what he’s always done. Stuck to what he believed is right. It’s the same principle that made him dive a plane into the Atlantic and the same, might I add, a reason that the government you work for picked him for the project, to begin with.” Her hands were shaking, she’s said a lot of ballsy things in her life but defending her war criminal fiance to the secretary of state was a new one. “The same government Barnes enlisted to serve before you even knew what countries were.”

Tony, stunned, tried to play recon before Ross could respond.  “All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys in bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in.”

“And How would that end any differently from the last time?” Ross snapped.

“Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed.”

“36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson.” Ross replied, and turned to leave, but not before adding. “And teach your company’s UN Liaison that she has no place in these moments.”

“Respectfully, sir, she knows her place, and it’s right in here with us. That is why she’s here after all.” Tony smiled. With a sigh, Ross left the room.

“Thank you, sir.” Tony exhaled “My left arm is numb, is that normal? Also, did you start wearing your ring again?”

“Never took it off.” Mason lied. “I’m going to go return calls, SI is blowing up my phone.” She walked out.

Natasha pats him on the shoulder. “You alright?”

“Always. 36 hours, jeez.” He sighed

“We're seriously understaffed.” Natasha sighed.

“Oh, yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?”

“No. You really think he'd be on our side?” She smiled.

“No.”

“I have an idea,” Natasha stated.

“Me too. Where's yours?” Tony asked.

“Downstairs. Where's yours?” Natasha inquired.

\---

“You've been busy.” She watched with horror from the top deck of the airport.

“And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. My own flesh and blood defended you in front of the Secretary of State. I'm trying to keep… I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

     “You did that when you signed.”

“Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys… with no compunction about being impolite.”

Then the chaos ensued. She was going to have a talk about her father bringing a kid into the midst of this. But then the blast hit, and she felt herself falling onto the tarmac, and then nothing but black.

_It's no surprise I turned you in_

_'Cause us traitors never win_

She had been in and out of consciousness when Tony got home, Vision and Rhodey popping in to keep her company. Tears were shed between her and Tony, his were for the mother he adored and hers were for the grandparents she never got to know.

   But then the letter came in.

   Months later the press and everyone else in her life questioned while she still wore that ring on her finger.

   “I was the one who let them out, who tipped them to Bucky’s location.” She whispered to Rhodey. “He told me not to give up.” She took a deep breath. “This isn’t the end of the team, or anything else. And I’m not taking it off until he tells me it is over.”

_No Nothing Good Starts In a Getaway Car._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, tell me what you liked, what you hated. have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Civil War all the way through so when i get a chance to watch it I'll write a part 2. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
